


Гарри Поттер и Гном-матершинник

by TreggiDi



Series: Drinking Games [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Drinking Games, Humor, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Перед вами один из серии "дринкинг-гейм-фанфиков", написанных для того, чтобы надираться в веселой компании или в гордом одиночестве.Суть игры очень проста: берется алкоголь, фанфик и список штампов. Каждый штамп встречаем и празднуем хорошим глотком, а то и тостом. Чаще всего, за задницу Снейпа.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Drinking Games [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704358
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Гарри Поттер и Гном-матершинник

**Author's Note:**

> Штампы для игры:
> 
> https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/2/5/1/3/2513797/85783874.jpg  
> https://fanfics.me/read.php?id=657&chapter=0
> 
> У Снейпа под мантией скрывается мускулистое тело\стройное, но поджарое тело\большой член\ночная рубашка\пробка в заднице\второй Снейп.
> 
> У Гарри под мантией скрывается спортивное тело игрока в квиддич\молодое сильное тело\тело, покрытое ровным загаром\ровный член с аккуратными яичками\источник комплексов Снейпа на три листа мелким шрифтом.
> 
> Жирные волосы на самом деле не жирные (а покрыты специальным составом, чтобы портились от ядовитых испарений).
> 
> Волосы все-таки жирные (но любовь зла).
> 
> Гарри обнаруживает, что у Снейпа есть ванна. А в ванной есть шампунь\у шампуня Снейпа фруктовая или цветочная отдушка\Гарри моет голову Снейпу\у волос Снейпа шелковистая структура.
> 
> У Снейпа есть психологическая травма: из детства (от отца, отчима, друга семьи)\из юности (от мародеров, пожирателей)\его до сих пор травмируют, потому что Волдеморт жив\он сам себя травмировал\никто его не травмировал, но он все равно травмирован.
> 
> Гарри комфортит Снейпа.
> 
> Снейп спасает Гарри от: ПТСР\кризиса среднего возраста\неудачного брака или отношений\наркомании\алкоголизма\любой другой зависимости\производственных травм (ранения или проклятия)\бесплодия\заключения в Азкабан\прочих драм\и всегда одним и тем же способом.
> 
> Гарри спасает Снейпа от: тихой и спокойной жизни вдали от мирской суеты\ПТСР\кризиса среднего возраста\наркомании\проституции\производственных травм (ранения или проклятия)\заключения в Азкабан\рабства\магического правосудия\лживых любовников\своих собственных лживых любовников\тем же способом.
> 
> У Снейпа оказывается чистокровное происхождение. Он носит фамильные кольца и другие аксессуары\он цитирует классиков русской литературы наизусть\он имеет какое-то фамильное наследие (вампир, вейла, НЕХ).
> 
> У Снейпа есть Снейп-мэнор. Куда он переносит Гарри, если тот возбужден(ранен\пьян\упорот\а иногда и все сразу)\в дом можно попасть только через особенный портал\Снейп дарит этот портал Гарри\у Снейпа есть питомец, с которым Гарри сразу ладит\есть огромная библиотека\а еще лаборатория\жертвенный алтарь\конюшни\великолепный сад, где растет много лекарственных растений\в мэноре много портретов, которые любят подглядывать.
> 
> У Гарри встает на то, как Снейп варит зелья.
> 
> У Снейпа: красивые точные движения рук, нарезающих флоббер-червей\тонкие изящные пальцы.
> 
> Снейп варит смазку, чтобы трахать Гарри.
> 
> Снейп снимает баллы с Гриффиндора во время секса с Гарри.
> 
> Гарри уходит в мир магглов и встречает там Снейпа.
> 
> Снейп уходит в мир магглов, но Гарри его и там находит.
> 
> Гарри пьет вино в гостиной Снейпа, потому что Снейп его угостил.
> 
> Гарри пьет вино в гостиной Снейпа, хотя Снейп его не угощал.
> 
> Гарри приходит в гостиную Снейпа уже пьяным, чтобы не тратить на выпивку время, отведенное на секс.
> 
> Чтобы спасти мир, им нужно переспать.

Гарри было одиннадцать, когда это началось. 

Хогвартс был огромным, зловещим, чужим – и Гарри изо всех сил старался привыкнуть, но ночами не мог сомкнуть своих изумрудных глаз. Он старательно заучивал планы пожарной эвакуации, но все равно терялся в извилистых коридорах, и учителя снимали с него баллы. Все вокруг казались такими уверенными, взрослыми, смелыми… Гарри знал, что ему не место среди волшебников. Он – всего лишь ничтожный мальчишка, чье место в чулане под лестницей. Только вот почему-то все вокруг называли его особенным, избранным. Пока окружающие не поняли своей ошибки, Гарри просто наслаждался происходящим. 

Его кормили трижды в день! У него была собственная кровать, новенькая мантия без дырок и пятен, никто не бил его и не обзывал. В душе разрешалось использовать горячую воду, и совсем не нужно было работать - никто не просил его помыть посуду или, скажем, подстричь газон на школьном дворе, хотя Гарри было бы совсем не сложно. 

И все же Гарри знал, что отличается от остальных. Никчемный, глупый щенок… вот кем он был. Сидя под статуей Брунгильды Скособоченной Гарри дрожал и хлюпал носом. Ему только и нужно было, что раздобыть немного еды на кухне у домовиков, для Рона, его нового друга. Но Гарри не смог отыскать дорогу, потерялся, и теперь Рон не захочет с ним водиться. А если его найдет кто-то из профессоров, то сразу же исключит, ведь по ночам гулять было запрещено! А если никто его уже никогда не найдет? И он останется здесь маленьким грустным призраком, с сопливым носом и в слишком просторной пижаме. 

Тогда-то все и приключилось. Снейп появился из ниоткуда, как по волшебству. Его недобрые, черные глаза сощурились, лицо исказилось в жесткой усмешке. 

\- Мистер Поттер, - своим вкрадчивым, шелковым голосом произнес он, - разве вы не должны быть в постели? 

Гарри не смел поглядеть на него; к тому же очки от долгих рыданий запотели, да и вовсе не помогали. Дурсли купили ему очки от дальнозоркости, тогда как у Гарри была близорукость. Он мог лишь представить, с каким презрением смотрит на него Снейп. 

\- Я… я потерялся, - признался Гарри, готовый к насмешкам и брани, но Снейп лишь кивнул. 

\- Следуйте за мной, - отрывисто произнес он, и скользнул прочь по коридору, так плавно и быстро, словно под его черным одеянием вовсе не было ног. 

Гарри бежал следом, пока они не очутились у портрета Полной Дамы. 

\- Надеюсь, дальше дорогу вы помните, - сухо пробормотал Снейп. Гарри широко улыбнулся, вытер нос рукавом пижамы, а затем вдруг поддался порыву – и обнял Снейпа, его костлявое, угловатое тело. Снейп словно закаменел от прикосновения, и неужели никто никогда прежде не обнимал его? 

\- Никто никогда прежде не обнимал меня, - глухо сказал он. – И вам не стоит, мистер Поттер. 

Гарри заглянул Снейпу в лицо, и даже сквозь дымку остигматизма смог различить, как отчаянно тот одинок. 

\- Будьте впредь осторожней, мистер Поттер, - Снейп пытался казаться строгим, но Гарри было не обмануть – он глядел Снейпу прямо в глаза, и видел там все: смущение, одиночество, заботу, доброту, зрачки, радужку. Чувствовал запах Снейпа: уютный запах каминного пламени, северного ветра и старых пергаментов. – Не нарушайте больше школьных правил, - добавил Снейп сварливо, и Гарри поклялся: 

\- Никогда! 

В шестнадцать лет он стал лидером террористической группировки. 

*** 

Конечно, во всем был виноват Лонгботтом. 

Никто не хотел с ним сидеть на уроках Зельеварения, поэтому Гарри принял удар на себя. Это было взаимовыгодное сотрудничество: все отвлекались на громкие взрывы, и никто не замечал несвоевременной эрекции Гарри. 

Стояк – мучительный, каменный, - возникал на каждом уроке Зельеварения, и Гарри ничего не мог поделать с этим. 

Так же, как и на уроках Травологии, Трансфигурации, Полетов и, что хуже всего, на уроках по Уходу за Магическими Существами. 

Шестнадцать – сложный возраст, как ни крути. 

Невилл мог сделать взрывчатку из чего угодно: из перечного зелья, карамельного пудинга, геля для душа… По вечерам, в гриффиндорской спальне, он надевал резиновые перчатки, респиратор и смешивал до бесконечности щелочь с глицерином, пока не получался либо динамит, либо ароматические свечи для Бабули. 

\- Лишь утратив все, мы обретаем свободу, - говорил он. – Давайте обрушим стены, давайте убьем тех, кого любим. 

\- Милая свечка! Чем это пахнет, лавандой? – спрашивал Симус. 

\- Захватим эту школу, выпотрошим учителей, трахнем гигантского кальмара, выдадим Дамблдора замуж за Волдеморта, - призывал Невилл. 

\- Пожалуйста, Гарри, ты пугаешь меня, - хныкал Рон. – Кто такой Невилл, и зачем тебе перчатки? 

Невилл считал, что для революции требуется армия – и Гарри может вести ее за собой. Было бы проще набрать армию, если бы Гарри мог хоть кому-то сказать об армии, но это запрещали правила, а правила Гарри свято соблюдал. 

Так по вечерам они собирались в Выручай-комнате вдвоем с Невиллом и обсуждали планы. По захвату мира – в четные дни, по завоеванию Снейпа – в остальные. 

Если бы сердце Гарри было глицерином, его чувства – азотной кислотой, а Снейп был бы горсткой опилок с натриевой селитрой одиночества, то большой бум их любви прогремел бы до самого горизонта, разнеся в пыль этот гребаный мир. 

*** 

Невилл считал, что лучший способ завоевать Снейпа – это взорвать в его сторону котел с мощным любовным зельем; какой-нибудь афродизиак или вроде того. 

Дамблдор считал, что лучший способ завоевать Снейпа – сообщить, что мир в опасности, и нужно срочно заняться любовью, чтобы всех спасти. 

Гарри надеялся устроить что-нибудь более романтичное. К примеру, надраться на выпускном и заявиться к Снейпу на порог в одной мантии, накинутой на юное тело ловца. Если Снейп отвергнет его, Гарри всегда сможет сделать вид, что это был просто розыгрыш или пари. 

Рон считал, Снейпа завоевывать вовсе не стоит. 

\- Ты не можешь с ним встречаться, дружище. Это противоестественно, - убеждал Рон, с таким видом, будто его вот-вот стошнит. – Он же просто страшилище. 

\- Точно, вся эта алебастровая кожа, - фыркнул Гарри. – Обсидиановые глаза… мраморная грудь… нефритовый жезл… - Гарри лишь недавно закончил читать книгу «Минералогия для пошлых сравнений: том третий, дополненный». 

\- Длинный нос, паучьи пальцы, желтые зубы, - добавил Рон масла в огонь, хотя Гарри и без того уже возбудился будь здоров. – Не говоря уже о том, что ему сто лет в обед. 

\- Он вовсе не старый, просто… выдержанный. Как вино. Или пролювиальные каменистые отложения. 

\- Точно! Он похож на какие-то… отложения, - сморщился Рон. – К тому же злобный, как упырь. 

\- У него доброе сердце! – возразил Гарри. 

\- Он прислуживает Волдеморту. 

\- Он двойной агент! Дамблдор сам мне сказал. 

\- Он наверняка девственник! – воскликнул Рон. 

\- Я это исправлю! – завопил Гарри, зажав диванную подушку между ног, чтобы соблюдать приличия в дружеской беседе. – Хочу быть у него первым. Хочу заставить его стонать, хныкать, рычать и хрипеть. 

Рон выглядел так, будто вот-вот сам захрипит. 

\- Гарри, серьезно… ты не можешь с ним трахаться. Он же домовой эльф. 

И да – Гермиона захлопнула учебник, чтобы переключиться в боевой режим. 

\- И почему это Гарри не может трахаться с домовым эльфом? - ледяным тоном спросила она. – Считаешь, эльфы недостойны любви? Думаешь, это извращение? Все равно, что спать с животным? Ты приравниваешь эльфов к животным, Рон Уизли?! 

\- Я… я… - мямлил Рон, но было слишком поздно, Гермиона уже развернула флаг ГАВНЭ над его головой и приготовилась толкать речь о равенстве возможностей. 

К сожалению, Снейп этой речи не слышал, и был полон предрассудков. 

\- Даже не начинайте, мистер Поттер, сэр, - гневно шипел он, если Гарри подстерегал его у дверей в кухню с чахлым букетом в руке. 

\- Я люблю тебя, Снейп! Я хочу сцеловывать морщинки с твоего лица. Хочу делать тебе расслабляющий массаж простаты. Хочу облизывать твои длинные, аристократичные пальцы! Хочу заставить тебя улыбнуться одним уголком губ… сорвать эту маску безразличия! И сорвать эту черную простыню, что скрывает твое изящное тело!.. 

Снейп гневно мотал головой в ответ на эти предложения, и его длинные уши хлопали. 

\- Прекратите, мистер Поттер, чертов идиот, сэр! – скалился он и прищемлял себе голову дверью, чтобы снизить накал страстей. 

Все записки, что Гарри засовывал в грязные носки под кроватью, оставались без ответа. Все робкие улыбки и жаркие взгляды, щедрые подарки, смелые предложения – Снейп был неприступен. Ночами Гарри лежал без сна, представляя, как Снейп назовет его по имени, угостит персиком и страстно поцелует. 

\- Вы точно как ваш отец, мистер Поттер, - сварливо замечал Снейп. – Тот тоже был мистером Поттером и оставлял подозрительные пятна на простыне. 

Гарри только и оставалось, что бродить вслед за Снейпом по ночным коридорам, замотавшись в мантию-невидимку, и тоскливо вздыхать. Снейп был слишком занят работой, чтобы замечать его – поджигал коридорные факелы, подкладывал грелки в постели студентам, отдирал жвачки от парт и мотался на собрания Пожирателей, так как был личным эльфом Волдеморта, на полставки служащим в Хогвартсе. 

Когда он уходил в ночную мглу, такой крохотный и отважный в широком пожирательском плаще, Гарри забирался в постель, что хранила еще тепло грелки, закрывал глаза и нюхал подушку. Снейп заботливо взбивал ее каждый вечер, так что Гарри мог учуять слабый запах, такой манящий и будоражащий – запах потных портянок, средства для мытья посуды и горькой полыни. 

Запах Снейпа. 

*** 

Когда Гарри исполнилось восемнадцать, у него стали расти волосы на груди, сломался голос и проступили мускулы истинного спортсмена. Он думал, это естественный этап взросления, но Ремус прислал длинное, путанное письмо, испачканное шоколадными пятнами, в котором объяснял: Гарри вступил в Наследие, и теперь Родовая Магия бурлит в его крови. 

«Ты особенный, Гарри, - писал Ремус. - Твое могущество не знает границ, прошу, обращайся с этой властью осторожно и разумно. 

Вечно твой, Ремус. 

p.s. Я сейчас немного занят своей жизнью, так что увидимся через 10-15 лет, если Альбус позовет меня преподавать или что-то вроде, а до тех пор я не вспомню о твоем существовании, хотя у меня нет оправдания вроде тюремного заключения или подобной ерунды». 

И Гарри действительно ощущал эту силу: словно магические искорки на кончиках пальцах. Вся его кожа сверкала на солнце, как Авантюрин – поделочный минерал, глава шестая, раздел «мелкозернистые кварциты». Его изумрудные глаза не слезились, на лице стала расти щетина и даже бакенбарды. Теперь он мог разговаривать с животными, летать без метлы, путешествовать во времени, пробивать кулаком стены и тверкать больше десяти минут к ряду. 

Его яйца металлически побрякивали при ходьбе. 

Все эти полезные таланты помогли Гарри победить Волдеморта в перерывах между сдачей ТРИТОНов. 

\- Теперь ты свободен, Снейп, - благородно сообщил Гарри. Он использовал отрубленную руку Волдеморта, чтобы даровать Снейпу носок. – Ты сможешь уйти на покой, купить себе домик у моря, писать мемуары и… возможно… рожать мне детишек. 

\- Ты спаситель магического мира, Поттер, а я обычный домовой эльф, - напомнил Снейп, пытаясь выдернуть носок из сведенных трупным окоченением пальцев. – Люди этого не примут. 

\- Плевать на всех! Я просто Гарри… всего лишь одинокий мальчик из чулана, с несчастным детством и большим сердцем… и упругой задницей ловца… 

\- Вот именно, мальчик! Тебе даже шестидесяти еще нет, - заметил Снейп. Носок понемногу поддавался. – Я не сплю с детьми. 

\- Я буду ждать, сколько придется! – взвыл Гарри отчаянно. 

\- Ты должен увидеть мир… жениться на славной девушке… сбрить эти бакенбарды… тебе столько предстоит, Гарри, - мягко заметил Снейп, откручивая себе нос за дерзость свободной рукой. Наконец, носок оказался в его цепких пальцах. 

\- Я когда-нибудь увижу тебя снова? – всхлипнул Гарри. – Ты дашь мне шанс доказать, что я люблю только тебя? 

\- Мы должны проверить свои чувства, - ухмыльнулся Снейп и исчез с громким, разбивающим сердце хлопком. 

*** 

Спустя шестьдесят лет Гарри очутился на ярмарке. 

Много воды утекло… К тому моменту он успел повидать весь мир, стать Министром Магии, выиграть Чемпионат по Квиддичу, поработать Аврором, уйти в мир магглов на долгие годы… он поддерживал связь только с Роном и Гермионой. Рон был домохозяином, а Гермиона работала в самом загадочном Отделе Тайн – отделе Нейминг-брендинга, который занимался чем-то абсолютно важным и крутым, хотя никто и не знал толком, чем именно. 

Все свое состояние Гарри спустил на алименты, наркотики и психотерапевтов, которые лечили его от ПТСР и бесплодия. Он был одинок, безнадежно влюблен и все еще верен себе… уже не мальчик, а настоящий мужчина. Ему уже и сигареты без паспорта продавали. 

Праздным воскресным днем Гарри отправился на ярмарку, чтобы поесть сладкой ваты и прокатиться на каруселях, а также поглазеть на представления. Маггловские диковины его не удивляли – он и сам был еще тем глотателем шпаг… но одна вывеска привлекла внимание. 

«Внимание, внимание! Не проходите мимо. Единственный в мире!.. Гном-матершинник». 

В пустом павильоне, в грязной клетке сидел Снейп. Худой, измученный, в засаленной черной тряпке, небрежно замотанной вокруг его худых, сексуальных бедер. С самым мрачным видом Снейп сворачивал самокрутку. Изящные пальцы, все в пятнах от травы, двигались уверенно и ловко. Кинув быстрый взгляд на Гарри, он лишь скривил свои тонкие губы. 

\- Снейп? – Гарри покраснел. Тот усмехнулся. 

\- Пришли злорадствовать, Поттер? Наслаждаетесь моим унижением? 

\- Вовсе нет, сэр! 

\- Считаете, это забавно? Как цирковая обезьянка, кривляюсь тут на радость публике… где мой обещанный домик у моря? 

Гарри схватился за прутья, и они тут же расплавились от его невиданной силы. Снейп прикурил самокрутку, выдул носом большое облако дыма. 

\- Двадцать лет я провел в Азкабане, отвечая на допросы о смерти Дамблдора. Меня признали виновным в поджоге Выручай-комнаты, вымирании книззлов, глобальном потеплении и уклонении от налогов. Каждый четверг меня насиловали Авроры, а по вторникам Скиттер писала обо мне издевательские статьи в Пророк. Меня фотографировали для этих статей в профиль, что жестоко как по отношению ко мне, так и к читателям. Затем я совершил побег, но был пойман стаей волков и три года прожил в пещере, питаясь насекомыми. Наконец, мне удалось покинуть Англию на корабле, но из-за айсберга я оказался дрейфующим на крышке от рояля, затем меня подобрали браконьеры, продали ученым на опыты, и я жил в приличной лаборатории. Но чокнутая уборщица похитила меня оттуда и выпустила в озеро, где я бы утонул, если бы не хитрая система водоотведения. По трубам я добрался до города, жил в канализации, питался огрызками пиццы, выучился карате под руководством мутировавшей крысы и собирался бороться со злом, когда меня выкрали цыгане и продали бродячему шведскому цирку. Теперь я здесь, Поттер, и сдается мне, что свои чувства я достаточно надежно проверил. Что насчет тебя? 

\- Э-э-э, - сказал Гарри. Снейп фыркнул. Взгляд его больших, выпуклых черных глаз, этих мрачных тоннелей, заставил Гарри дрожать и заикаться. 

\- Ты все еще хочешь такого грязного, старого, кривоногого эльфа, как я? – спросил Снейп глухо, отведя глаза. И Гарри ответил: 

\- Всегда. 

Он подхватил Снейпа на руки и унес прочь от жестокого мира, убивая каждого, кто вставал у них на пути. Взял кредит, чтобы выкупить домик у моря, где каждый день окружал Снейпа заботой, чистил ему мандарины, мыл голову, массировал волшебную точку счастья и пел песенки, только чтобы увидеть 

как тонкие губы снейпа 

едва заметно 

изгибаются в слабой улыбке.


End file.
